godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kamacuras
Height: 40-50 meters (132-165 feet) Weight: 2,800-20,000 tons Powers/Weapons: Spiked claws, mandibles, flight Classification: Giant Animal First Appearance: Son of Godzilla (1967) Other Film Appearances: All Monsters Attack (1969) Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) Number of Films Starred In: 3 Fight Record: Losses 3, Ties 1 Kamacuras (カマキラス, 'Kamakirasu') is a giant mantis (sometimes a species of mantis) that first appeared in Son of Godzilla. Showa series When a United Nations weather control experiment on the Sogell Island accidentally caused a radioactive storm in 1967, the island was doused in a radioactive rainstorm and causing at least three of the island’s already two-meter-long Kamakuras, to mutate into 50-meter monsters. After scarring the United Nations crew for a while, the Kamakuras uncovered and attacked Minilla's egg, breaking it open and then proceeding to try and devour Minilla. Godzilla, hearing the cries of Minilla, arrived on the island and quickly killed two of the Kamakiras with his radioactive heat ray, but one managed to escape. Later, Kumonga, the giant spider, killed the third Kamakiras in battle when he entangled the giant mantis in his webbing and jabbed it with his poison stinger. Thought to have been wiped out by Kumonga on Sogell Island, a Kamakiras later turned up on Ogasawara Island, living in peace with the other monsters. Millennium series In the 2004 film, Godzilla: Final Wars, Kamacuras made an appearance as one of the many controlled monsters of a race of superior extraterrestrial beings known as the Xilians. It attacks Paris and is teleported away by an enormous UFO to make it seem as if the Xilians eliminated every kaiju. Eventually, it is discovered that the Xiliens were controlling the the monster, who are returned to finish their rampages. Then, Godzilla is released from his subzero prison and he soon eliminates Gigan in Antarctica, Zilla in Sydney ang kumonga in New Guinea. Godzilla soonreaches the shores of Kanto, Japan, where the Xiliens place Kamacuras to battle against the nuclear menace. Ready to do battle from a nearby bridge, the structure is, however, destroyed by the tidal waves advancing in front of Godzilla. The giant mantis quickly flies off, and disguises itself by matching the appearance of the hillside. The King of the Monsters is unfazed by the trick, and nukes the hillside to smoke out the large insect. Kamacuras leaps forth, just in time to dodge Godzilla's ray, and readies itself to engage its opponent in close combat. However, Godzilla throws the giant mantis away, causing the creature to tumble backwards and fall onto an electrical transmission tower. The tower pierces through the creature's exoskeleton, as its eyes begin to dim and death overtakes it. Godzilla then proceeds to walk away in triumph to face his next challenge. Powers As a giant mantis, Kamacuras has all the natural abilities a normal praying mantis would have, such as flight and spiked claws. In the film Godzilla: Final Wars Kamacuras is shown with a new deadly ability: the power to alter its natural color, thus allowing Kamacuras to camouflage and blend in in its surroundings, waiting to ambush its unwary opponent. Trivia A videogame called "War Of The Monsters" has a monster named preytor who clearly resembles Kamacuras. Kamacuras may be female mainly because female mantis' are more aggresive. Fan Art Category:Kaiju Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island